Lux/Estratégia
Habilidades * A força de como mago vem da grande utilidade de sua habilidades , , e junto com seu alto índice de escalação de dano, particularmente de sua passiva, e . Porém, ela possui baixa mobilidade e é vulnerável a curta distância. * O longo alcance das habilidades de permitem que ela jogue bem contra inimigos de curto alcance. * Acerte um inimigo com , conjurare mas não o detone até você acetar um ataque básico. Isso lhe permite detonar duas vezes, causando o dobro de dano. * pode ser bem durável usando . Utilize para proteger todo seu time em teamfights. * Ao conjurar o escudo surgirá instantâneamente em você, e resetará quando o bastão retornar. Quando estiver correndo, lance a habilidade para a direção que estiver correndo, para que o escudo resete mais rápido. * concede visão. Utilize para verificar moitas e evitar emboscadas. ** também pode ser usada para verificar o ou o . * Um ótimo truque é conjurar , utilizar auto ataque, e logo em seguida detonar a habilidade, para que sua passiva seja acionada instantes antes de ser detonada. * A combinação do longo alcance da lentidão de e pode dizimar inimigos que tentem escapar. * Utilizar para atingir inimigos que estão fazendo ou pode fazer com que eles recuem ou até conseguir roubar o bônus. * No mapa Twisted Treeline, a se conjurada da moita do meio, pode alcançar inimigos na torre. Isso dá ao seu time uma grande vantagem no controle das rotas. * É aconselhável que não se aproxime demais nas lutas, dado sua baixa velocidade de movimento, longo tempo de recarga, e relativa fragilidade. Fique atrás de seu time e conjure habilidades de longe. * se beneficia de redução de tempo de recarga mais do que muitos magos, pois suas habilidades possuem um tempo de recarga mais alto que a média. Tente conseguir o bônus do . * Ter um bom controle do mapa é essencial para permitir a conjuração efetiva de em inimigos com baixa vida. * é ótimo para limpar grande números de tropas nas rotas, e assediar inimigos no final do jogo, dado seu tempo de recarga curto. ** Sinta-se a vontade para usar apenas para diminuir a vida de seu inimigo. ** Com 40% de redução de tempo de recarga pode conjurar a cada 30 segundos, o suficiente para que possa usar no início de uma teamfight e depois novamente para pegar inimigos escapando. ** Durante a fase de rotas, e dependendo da situação, você pode usar antes de voltar a base para farmar ou para amedrontar um inimigo, já que o tempo de recarga, mesmo nos primeiros níveis, não é muito alto. * O combo mais comum de é ( > (sem reativar) > > ataque básico > (Ativar o que você já havia conjurado) > Ataque básico * pode punir inimigos que a persigam por muito tempo usando para kitar, especialmente dentro da selva, tornando mais fácil para você usar o combo da e , que se não matá-los, irá enfraquecê-los o suficiente para que seu time os mate. * É altamente recomendável utilizar smart cast, já que requer iniciação rápida de suas habilidades para conseguir fazer uso de seu combo. * Não negligencia sua passiva em nenhum nível. não possui dano confiável, mas possui uma escalação de dano por nível bem alto em sua passiva. Para comparar, usar no nível 11 com um , o bônus do dano de sua ultimate e de o bônus de dano de sua passiva seriam praticamente iguais. Utilizar ataques básicos entre habilidades pode aumentar dráticamente seu dano em todos os níveis. * Apesar de não ser tão comum, pode ser jogada como suporte, exigindo uma abordagem mais passiva para conter seu custo de mana e sua falta de desarmes confiáveis. Itens * é uma maga de burst e utilidade, porém com longo tempo de recarga. Ela se beneficia de itens que concedem poder de habilidade, redução de tempo de recarga e regeneração de mana. * Os itens de ataque mais potentes para Lux incluem , e . Poder de habilidade puro aumenta tanto seu dano quanto sua utilidade, dado a escalação de seu escudo. * Uma fonte de mana é essencial no começo do jogo, dado a natureza de spam de suas habilidades. ** no provides mana regen into late game, in addition to a large chunk of cooldown reduction. ** no , ou em aumenta tanto sua mana máxima quanto sua sobrevivência. ** é a escolha mais eficiente, já que e requerem tempo para alcançar seu potencial máximo. ** Como e não concedem redução de tempo de recarga, eles podem ser combinados com um . * é um item importante nos estágios finais do jogo. Muitos inimigos ganham resistência mágica naturalmente ao longo do jogo, e após certo ponto eles conseguem ignorar os ataques de Lux. Penetração mágica ajuda fazer com que suas habilidades sejam mais efetiva nas lutas. * pode ser um ótimo ítem, pois não apenas lhe concede poder de habilidade e redução de tempo de recarga, como também bônus de velocidade. Seu ativo em particular também tornará bem mais fácil acertar . * A em pode ser bem efetiva em acrescentar outra fonte de dano ao seu kit, que já encoraja ataques básicos. Porém, o jogador deve tomar cuidado ao se aproximar demais. * Como suporte, pode fazer bom uso do e seus upgrades, dado o longo alcance de . Itens Recomendados Jogando Contra * Todas as habilidades de são skillshots. Mova-se de forma irregular para evita-las. ** Evitar é essencial para sua sobrevivência, pois a habilidade é essencial para que ela consiga dar seu combo completo ( > > ). ** Lembre-se que ao contrario da , a pode prender um inimigo atrás do primeiro alvo. ** Começar o jogo com pode te ajudar a desviar de suas habilidades. * Quando estiver fugindo com a vida baixa, não se mova em linha reta, a fim de evitar . ** tem um indicador de onde a habilidade foi conjurada, mesmo que você não tenha visão da área. Use isso em sua vantagem. ** Apesar da ter um alcance limitado, a animação da habilidade é praticamente instantânea, ao contrário da . ** Tome cuidado se você estiver com quando conjurar , pois você irá receber tanto o dano da quando da ultimate em si. * Se afaste de até que o indicador de acabe, para reduzir o dano que você receberá. * Não corra em linha reta quando fugir ou estiver indo atrás de . É melhor andar pelos lados para desviar da ou . * não causa nenhum dano, você não precisa se desviar dela. Porém, esteja preparado para se dersviar das outras habilidades. * Devido aos caminhos pequenos e estreitos da selva, as habilidades de se tornammais fáceis de acertar, permitindo que ela use seu combo completo, que pode devastar carregadores e assassinos. ** Isso pode se tornar um enorme problema em team fights que ocorrer nessas áreas. pode facilmente causar dano massivo a inimigos que estejam parados em fila. ** também é altamente provavel que acerte, dando escudo a todos os seus alidos. * é normalmente contraposta com campeões que possam sobreviver ao seu burst e persegui-la, tal como .